Ukyo
by lirios41
Summary: Ukyo decide olvidar a Ranma y forjar una amistad con el y Ryoga. Cuando Ranma nota el evidentemente acercamiento entre ellos los celos no tardan en brotar. UkyoxRyoga
1. Cap 1 El descubrimiento de Ukyo

**Género:** Amistad, Romance y Superación

 **Personajes Principales:** Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma Saotome

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Cambio en el cap 63

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Universo paralelo.

 **Nota:** Ignorare a los personajes del manga en el futuro.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Preview:

1.- Este no es un fic de cómo me gustaría que las cosas pasaran, si no dándole mi razonamiento de la situación a Ukyo, y un poco de valor. Lo demás correrá de ella.

2.- A este punto del Anime Ukyo no está loca por Ranma.

3.- No sé si poner a Akari Unryo porque me dolería lastimarla.

๑

๑

๑

"Pero dime Ranma, ¿Qué opinas de mi ahora?"

"¿Hu? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, tu yo solo somos amigos, ¿cierto?"

~~~Capítulo 63 del anime

๑

๑

๑

Ese día Kodachi Kuno, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo tenían una competencia de comida por Ranma. Pero como era de costumbre en la ciudad de Nerima las historias daban un giro inesperado y casi cómico en cada evento. Todos los varones de la escuela, y Ryoga, habían entrado al gimnasio y ahora le propinaban una paliza a Ranma.

Ukyo veía toda la escena, en silencio, como siempre. Casi congelada, cierta timidez le inundaba cuando se trataba de Ranma. No era timidez, más bien era desconfianza.

Si desconfianza.

Sentía desconfianza por saber que Ranma no la veía como chica, si no como amiga, mejor dicho como amigo. Se sentía así desde hace mucho, desde niña, cuando Ranma la dejo con el carro de su padre. Se sentía humillada. No sentía seguridad en ella, en su feminidad, en su valor como mujer.

Incluso hicieron planes para ir de vacaciones juntos, ella se sintió feliz, pensaba que pasarían unas semanas románticas en las montañas, alejados del mundo, pero el pelinegro le dijo que sería una excelente oportunidad para entrenar.

Su corazón se partía al recordar eso. Pero, se lo dijo el día anterior a ese ¿No?, Solo eran amigos. Solo eso. Por más que su corazón se partiera era así y ahí viendo a Ranma recibir una paliza una pequeña parte de ella dijo que siempre había sido así, y que siempre seria así.

Quería llorar.

-¡Te quedas con todas!-

-¡Hasta te cocinan!-

Ella reacciono, veía al hombre que amaba recibir una paliza. Las otras tres chicas lo miraban asombradas, inmóviles como en un trance. ¿Qué acaso ninguna de ellas lo podía ayudar?

Todas eran expertas en artes marciales, pero ayudarlo sería humillante para él, es más. Si cualquiera de las chicas podía ayudarlo, entonces Ranma podía defenderse solo, pues era mucho más fuerte. ¿Pero entonces porque no lo hacía?, tal vez se dejaba golpear a propósito ¿pero porque?, que ganaba.

 _¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?_

Esa parte suya ahora le decía que debía ponerle alto a eso, no a la golpiza, si no al indiscutible odio que tenían todos esos hombres a su amigo.

 _Amigo._

Si, su amigo, Ranma era más que un conocido, era su amigo, de hecho era su mejor amigo.

Y tal vez, el único.

-Ya déjenlo en paz.-

Ukyo comenzó a golpear a todos con su pala, llena de odio de frustración, de coraje, los golpeo con fuerza, desahogando su dolor con cada uno de esos estúpidos chicos.

-¡Ya basta!-

-U..Ukio- Ranma se sentó como sin ningún signo de violencia.

Tal como era de esperarse, esos golpes no eran nada para él.

-Ustedes, ¿Qué les pasa acaso quieren matarlo?, ¿Por qué lo golpean?-

-Es que no es justo.- Dijo un chico.

-Si Ranma traiciono a Akane- Dijo Ryoga.

-No permitiré que el siga separándome de la chica de cabello de fuego y de la bella Akane- dijo Kuno.

-¡UY!, pero que par de pelmazo, Ranma no traiciono a nadie.-

-¡Si, lo vi saliendo contigo!-Dijo Ryoga.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué Ranma salió con Ukyo?- grito Shampoo.

-Si lo hizo, justo después de que yo la invite a salir.- Dijo un chico de su clase.

-No te equivocas, yo la invite primero.- Le contesto su amigo

-No yo lo hice.- Replico el primer chico.

-yo merezco a Ukyo mas, quiero felicidad en mi vida...- Dijo un tercero.

-Se equivocan, yo protegeré a Ukyo de Ranma también cueste lo que me cuest..-dijo Kuno.

-¡HAY! ¡PERO YO NUNCA…AJJ ¡Que no ven que solo somos compan…-

 _Compañeros de clase_

Ukyo sintió una presión en el corazón. Estaba a punto de decirles lo mismo que Ranma le dijo a ella. Era cierto, muchos chicos la invitaron a salir el día de ayer, pero ella solo pensaba tristemente porque el Saotome no gustaba de ella.

Le dolió.

Ahora entendía porque esos chicos peleaban, por la misma razón que ella, Akane, Shampoo y Kodachi tuvieron esa absurda competencia de cocina. Estaban heridos y querían pelear y desahogarse de alguna manera, así como ella se desahogó golpeándolos hace un momento. Y aun asi estaban

-Escuchen todos, Ranma y yo salimos ayer, porque, bueno yo se lo pedi.-

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Shampoo enfurecida.

-Pero que descarada.-Dijo Kodachi con aire presuntuoso.

Puash. Saltaron destellos.

Akane acababa de darlo un coscorrón a Ranma.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Akane?- Dijo el quejándose del golpe.

-Eres despreciable.-

-Ranma- Dijo otro muchacho.

-Oh Ranma me las vas a pagar.- Dijo un chico.

-Maldito Saotome-Dijo otro.

-Tú no eres digno de una chica como Akan…-Iba a decir Ryoga cuando Ukyo los interrumpió.

-Bueno lo invite porque…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Que acaso no vez la clase de sabandij..-iba a decir Ryoga cuando.

-Bueno porque somos amigos.- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Todos se cayeron al suelo.

-A mí no me engañas.- dijo Shampoo.- Tu no eras nada femenina y de repente sales vestida así, paseando con Ranma tu querías seducir a mi querido Ranma.-

-No es nada de eso.- La chica giro aun con la sonrisa, y con una opresión en su pecho.- Verán yo quise pasear con él, los amigos pasean ¿no?, quería que fuéramos normales un momento- Sentía ahora un dolor en su corazón.- Y me arregle porque antes sentía vergüenza de ser una chica.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Oh pobre Ukyo -comenzó Kuno- ven conmigo yo mismo te cuidare y amara cada rastro de chica tuyo y entonces…-La chica simplemente lo empujo, no lo golpearía, no quería herirlo. No sabía porque simplemente no quería.

-Veras Ranma de eso quería hablar contigo.-

-¿De qué cosa Ukyo?-

-Deteste cuando me dejaste, creí que me habías engañado…yo…no me había sentido tan dolida en toda mi vida.-Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola.- Pero, siempre he valorado tu amistad y después de ver que tu padre y no tú, decidí perdonarte, y seguir adelante con nuestra…nuestra amistad.- Tuvo que parar un momento para no quebrarse, tuvo que retener las lágrimas. Tuvo que volver a mentir.- Y ahora que me di cuenta de que me gusta ser una chica, quisiera que me vieras como tu amiga, como una mujer bella y fuerte, no como tu amigo. Espero que lo entiendas.-

-Por su puesto Ukyo…-Preguntándose qué carajos pensaba Ukyo, porque no se lo había dicho antes y porque lo hacía enfrente de todos, aun así entendía el mensaje.- tú y yo siempre seremos amigos.-

-Sí, los mejores.-

-Entonces, ¿ahora si saldrías conmigo?- Dijo un chico de pronto.

-no conmigo.-

-No yo quiero salir contigo. ¿Vendrás conmigo verdad?-

Todos los chicos se amontonaron alrededor de ella.

Y a lo lejos veía a Ranma.

-Oh Ranma, amor mío, perdóname por confundir todo esto, sabía que eras incapaz de traicionarme.- Dijo Kodashi abrazándolo.

-Aléjate de él, es mío, me escuchaste- Dijo la amazona de cabellera morada tomando al pelinegro del otro brazo.

En ese momento no solo comprendió la posición de todos los muchachos de su escuela, si también a Ranma. Él no quería ser acosado, al igual que ella, mucho menos por personas que no le interesaban.

Era de mal gusto seguir a alguien a quien no le interesas. Más que nada por la persona acosada. Pero siendo honestos Ranma nunca rechazo a ninguna. Solo permanecía callado, en medio de las discusiones tal como ella.

-Escuchen, no quiero salir con nadie en este momento.- Los chicos parecieron ignorarla, ya tenía la mano en su espátula completamente molesta, pero algo en ella cambia, decidió no golpearlos, en lugar de eso saco todo su odio de la única forma en que podía.- ¡Ya basta!, ninguno de ustedes estaba interesado en mí, si no fuera por esta ropa nunca me harían caso, y yo no podría salir con alguien así.-

-Ukyo…-

-Y ustedes…-Dijo la castaña señalando a las demás chicas.- si quieren a Ranma deberían dar una declaración formal y dejen que él decida, no compitan como si se tratase de un objeto. -

-¿Pero qué dices?- Dijo Kodachi indignada, consciente de que ella inicio la competencia.

-Mentirosa, si tú participaste en la competencia.- Alego Shampoo.

-Bueno yo creía que era una competencia de comida- Dijo de manera casual e inocente, mintiendo magistralmente.- y que Ranma sería el juez, como tengo un negocio de comida me pareció interesante competir. Por cierto chicos.- Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su grupo de fans.- Qué les parece si para disculparme por todos estos inconvenientes, les doy descuento del 10 % en mi restaurante ¿He chicos?, yo misma cocinare y los atenderé gustosa.- la chica sonrió guiñando un ojo.

-Adelante- Grito Ranma corriendo al lugar, junto al resto de los chicos.

-Espérenme, no podrán entrar si yo no abro…- sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Ukyo tu.- Era Ryoga.- ¿lo hiciste para protegerlo?-

El al igual que ella estaba solo, también tenía un amor no correspondido, además de todo era sensible y su amigo, lo entendía.

-¿De qué hablas?- mintió la chica.- Vamos te daré uno gratis, debes estar hambriento.-La chica se echó a correr.

-Pe…pero Ukyo…-

-Ryoga…muchas gracias.- La castaña salió del gimnasio.-

-Ukyo…- Dijo el chico viéndola partir, sintiendo su dolor mientras partía.

Las tripas le gruñeron

-Oh, espérame- corrió tras ella intentando alcanzarla.- ¡UKYO!-

๑

๑

๑

La tarde había sido concurrida y ocupada en su local, Shampoo y Kodachi peleaban por estar con Ranma, una molesta Akane lo golpe y salió de ahí seguida de Kuno, que con promesas de amor eterno la siguió y a consecuencia el Saotome a su vez fue tras ellos seguido de sus dos pretendientes féminas detrás de él.

De esa forma ella solo lidio con los chicos de su escuela, quienes estaban encantados con su vestir, sonrisa y comida.

-Es delicioso, por favor dame otro Ukyo.- Dijo un chico.

-Bien, te hare uno especial ya que parece que te gusta mucho.- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

El chico se veía embobado, se preguntó ella que era lo que le pasaba y antes de concluir (que lógicamente era porque ella le sonrió y le iba a cocinar algo especial a EL) alguien más hablo.

-Ukyo yo quiero otro más.-dijo un segundo.

-y yo también-dijeron otros 3 al unisonoro.

-pero si aún no se terminan el suyo…ha ya veo, quieren para llevar, ¿Cuántos quieren?-

-Yo quiero 2.-

-A si, pues yo 4 Ukyo, es más me los comeré aquí ¿Qué te parece?-

-Yo quiero 10, nunca me cansare de tu comida.-

-Así, pues dame 20.-

-Yo quiero 50.-

-Espera ¿cómo pagaras todo eso?…-

-Hay…no lo sé…-

-¡¿Enserio 50?!- Dijo Ukyo sorprendida, evidentemente ilusionada y llena de felicidad.-Es mi sueño tener un restaurante más grande, me hacen muy feliz al decirme que aman mi comida tanto.- Los ojos de la chica brillaban conmoviendo a todos los muchachos.

-Huu que linda.-

-Sí, lo es-Dijo un chico de la esquina enlelado- oh si…entonces ayudare a cumplir, Takato te ayudare a pagar todo eso, asi que si te compraremos 80.-

-¿80? Dijimos 50...-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si yo también ayudare a pagar.-

-Si.- gritaron todos.

-entre todos los pagaremos-

-Oh, se los agradezco los hare con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.- La chica sonrió conmovida.

-No solo eso, yo vendré al menos una vez a la semana a verte.-

\- y yo.-

-Bien…bien, así seremos amigos- Dijo ella.

Los chicos lucieron repentinamente desanimados hasta que uno dijo.

-Sí, aunque seamos amigos por algo se empieza.- Dijo un chico con determinación.

-¡Sí!-

Y así paso el resto de la tarde preparando una cantidad ridícula de otonomiyakis.

-Haber 78, 79 y 80.-

-Muchas gracias Ukyo-

-Adiós.-

-Hasta mañana-

-Si adiós Ukyo.-Dijeron otros al unisonó.

-Adiós chicos, vuelvan pronto.-

El lugar era un desastre, le tomo el resto de la tarde limpiarlo. Ordeno sus condimentos, vio que se quedó sin muchos ingredientes y después hizo una lista de lo que necesitaba. Fue a un teléfono público en la esquina de su cuadra de donde llamaba a sus proveedores.

-Bien entonces los espero manan temprano, hasta luego.- Colgo el teléfono y camino hacia casa cuando vio su reflejo un vidrio de una librería, lucia tan diferente como chica.

Todo lo que quiso luchar por el…para nada.

Iba a quebrarse y llorar en medio de la calle, pero entonces vio un libro en una estantería, era sobre como planear un negocio. Entro al lugar, el chico en cuestión fue amable. Ukyo tenía dinero suficiente, así que llevo un par sobre negocios propios, publicidad y demás. Encontró uno de romance y lo miro largo rato, cuando el joven le dijo

-Ese es último tomo, tengo todos los libros de esa saga romántica ¿desea verlos?-

-no de hecho, quisiera olvidarme del romance y esas cosas un tiempo.-

-Bueno, entonces que tal este, es sobre auto superación.-

-¿Auto superación?-

-Así es.-

Ukyo leyó la contraportada.

-Si tengo toda uno colección, ¿desea adquirirlos?- Dijo el, la chica adivino rápidamente que veía en ella un potencial cliente, pues solo alguien con dinero compraría un decena de libros sin regatear, como acababa de hacerlo.

-No solo deme este.- Dijo tomando uno rojo al azar.

Salió de ese lugar y fue a su casa.

Encontró a Ryoga en el cruce, viendo a todas direcciones.

-Ha Ukyo, te estaba buscando.-

-Oh Ryoga, adelante.-

-He muchas gracias.-

-¿Que se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, lo de esta tarde, bueno yo…-

Recordó cuando Ryoga le iba a decir algo respecto a su mentira. Él era tan buen amigo, tan sensible.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?, ¿por eso viniste? ¿Eso y saber cómo estoy?-Dijo ella sumamente conmovida.

-Bueno la verdad…-Su estómago gruño- ¿aún me darás ese otonomiyaki gratis? Jeje.-

Ella estaba molesta, ¡Ryoga era un insensible!, ya había sacado su espátula iba a golpearlo.

-¡Oh no! por favor, ¿que hice?-

-Ryoga tu…- Y en efecto, el chico no había echo nada. Ella le había ofrecido un pan gratis y el solo quería saber si aún estaba en oferta.

-Lo pagare te lo prometo…déjame ver- El chico se quitó la mochila y rebusco dinero en su maleta.

Pero si no golpeo a los demás ¿Por qué tenía que desquitarse con el pobre de Ryoga? era el que menos culpa tenia

-Si está bien, no te preocupes es gratis.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí y no te golpeare así que estate tranquilo, quieres.- Encendió la plancha.

-Ssi si. Muchas gracias Ukyo.-

-Y bien, ¿Por qué viniste hasta ahora? Ya todos se fueron, y yo estaba a punto de cerrar.- Dijo batiendo los ingredientes levemente molesta.

-Lo siento, es que- dio con una risa nerviosa-es que me perdí.-

Eso era tan típico de Ryoga.

 _Vaya que eres inútil…_

-Aquí tienes, disfrútalo.-

-Muchas gracias Ukyo. Hee… ¿no cenaras tú? O es que ¿Acaso ya cenaste?-

-No la verdad no he cenado.-

-Vamos entonces te daré la mitad de mi Otonomiyaki.-

-No tengo apetito.-

-¿Qué?, pero si no comes tu…-

-¡Hay!, ¡entiende que no!, además si quisiera comer podría hacerme mi propia comida, soy dueña del restaurante, hay Ryoga ¡eres tan bobo!-Dijo Ukyo molesta. No tenía hambre, comer su propia comida le recordaba a Ranma.

-O si, ti..tienes razón- contesto evidentemente asustado- mu…muchas gracias.-

Volvió a recordar que no debía molestarse con él, después de todo no tenía la culpa.

 _Seguramente no quiere cenar solo._

-Está bien te acompañare a comer.- Procedió a batir de nuevo, para acompañarlo a comer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿pero dijiste qq..que…-

-¿Qué acaso prefieres comer solo a comer conmigo?- Aun molesta, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No...no para n…nada, te esperare entonces.-

-hum Bien- Ukyo sonrió menos molesta.

Servida la comida, puso un té y lo sirvió.

-Bien que aproveche.-

-Buen provecho.- El chico probó la comida.- Oh vaya, esto esta…esto esta.- el chico enrojeció.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Esta delicioso! , te agradezco la comida, eres increíble, y encima es gratis…wau que maravilla- El chico babeaba, evidentemente hambriento.

-Vamos Ryoga no es para tanto- Dijo la chica sonrojándose.

-Sí, hace mucho no comía nada casero, y esto es delicioso.-

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo te alimentas?-

-Bueno con lo que encuentro, a veces con lo que me dan por ayudar a personas.-

-¿Nunca comes Otonomiyaki? O ¿comida casera?-

-Bueno, no, no tengo casi dinero y no puedo darme un lujo como este todos los días, te lo agradezco esto esta delicioso.- El chico se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

-No…yo no tenía idea, debe ser duro.-

-Para nada, todo esto forja mi carácter. Sobrevivir en lo salvaje me ayuda.-

-Pero, ¿No te sientes solo? Dime Ryoga-

-Bueno yo- Contesto el, bajando la mano y dejando los palillos en el plato.- No importa eso ayuda a mi estamina.-

-Pero…-

-Además si me deprimo lo suficiente poder vencer a Ranma un día. Ya lo veras.- Su cara era ilusionada, el chico tomo otro trozo de comida.- Esto es maravilloso Ukyo, es increíble-

-¿Te gusta he?-

-Si- Dijo el comiendo evidentemente satisfecho.

-Bien te preparare otro.-

-¿Qué?, bueno pero permíteme pagar por eso, ya me invitaste una vez ¿no?- El chico sonrió amablemente.

-No te preocupes, hoy tuve una gran venta.- Dijo ella vaciando los ingredientes en la parrilla.

-¿Ddd De verdad?. ¡UUkyo eres fabulosa!, muchas gracias, te compensare, dime lo que quieras.-

-Bien…un helado de fresa.-

-Oh…Bien te llevare a comer los mejores helados de fresa…los buscare.-

Ryoga era muy amable. Ranma por otro lado le pedía sin ningún tino que le hiciera más comida. A ella le gustaba verlo feliz comiendo, si siempre feliz. Pero, debía admitirse a sí misma que si su negocio no crecía era por su amigo.

Alimentarlo, a largo plazo le impedía seguir creciendo. Debía tener mas ventas.

Ranma y Akane se llevaban pésimo, la chica lo trataba mal, nunca buscaba entenderlo y aun así…el la amaba, a Akane y no a ella.

¡Splih!

La parrilla comenzó a sacar chispas por unas gotas.

-Oh ¿Ukyo que sucede?, Oh no.-

Las lágrimas de Ukyo caían en la parrilla desconcertando a Ryoga.

-Ry..Ryoga, ¿D..de verdad te parezco amable?-

-Hu…sssSi Ukyo.-

-¿Enserio te gusta mi comida?-

-Sí, es deliciosa. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ryoga…yo, yo…yo quiero a Ranma pero el…

-Oh, ese Saotome, ¿Qué te dijo?, iré a darle su merecido.-

-Espera...el no dijo nada Ryoga…solo me hizo ver que.-

-¿Qué…Qué te hizo?-

"Pero… ¿Qué dices?...solo amigos"

Eso le había dicho…pero una parte suya parecía no aceptarlo.

Sin embargo…

…la otra parte ya lo había echo.

Se dio cuenta que siempre seria así.

Ssss…

El pan estaba listo, entre lágrimas se lo sirvió a Ryoga y le extendió el plato.

-Ukyo…-

-¡Tómalo de una vez Ryoga! Y comételo.-

-¡HE! Sssi muchas gracias.- Dijo el chico de nuevo asustado.

-¿Esta rico?-

-Es delicioso, si quieres vengarte de Saotome no deberías dejarlo comer de nuevo esto, sería un castigo apropiado.-

Sonaba bien, pero lo había dejado comer ahí diariamente, por meses, desde que se hicieron amigos. Y negárselo cuando no le ha hecho nada, sería algo irracional.

-Si…bueno él es mi amigo y...-

Pero incluso comenzaba a comprometer su negocio por él, solo por el…

-¿Hu?-

-y…y…-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Y solo eso…namadas, somos amigos y seremos amigos…mejores amigos para sie…siempre, oh Ryoga.- Ukyo abrazo a un confundido y sonrojado Ryuga.

-He…Ukyo ¿Pe…pero que hacces?-

La chica lloraba.

-Oh Ryoga…solo somos amigos…solo e..eso-

Ryoga comprendió, el problema no era lo que eran, si no lo que ella quería y sabía que no tendría. Era como si sus propias dudas con Akane se resolvieran contestándole que no sería correspondido.

Sintió su corazón partirse con esa idea. Por eso a Ukyo comprendiéndola, sintiéndola, consolándola mientras el aceite de la parrilla saltaba levemente.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Saludos!,

Dejar un Review no cuesta. Sera corto, tal vez sol cap como mucho.

No he avanzado en mis otras historias a falta de inspiración.


	2. Cap 2 Desición

**Género:** Amistad, Romance y Superación

 **Personajes Principales:** Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma Saotome

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Cambio en el cap 63

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a ... Universo paralelo.

 **Nota:** Ignorare a los personajes del manga en el futuro.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

๑

๑

๑

"Pero dime Ranma, ¿Qué opinas de mi ahora?"

"¿Hu? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, tu yo solo somos amigos, ¿cierto?"

~~~Capítulo 63 del anime

๑

๑

๑

Estaba acostada de lado con la cabeza sobre el futón húmedo, atenta al piso de tatami, en la espera de que el amanecer se colara por la abertura de su cortina e iluminara su suelo, pero aún no llegaba. Era de madrugada. No había dormido en toda la noche, pero aun así no tenía sueño, su cabeza le dolía, pero quería levantarse. Se incorporó y al sentarse se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo que tenía delante, frente a sus pies.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía ojeras marcadas, su futón estaba mojado justo donde se posiciona la cabeza, más específicamente debajo de sus ojos. Había llorado toda la noche. Pero ni el llanto, ni las marcas físicas ni mucho menos el dolor de cabeza podían mostrar la tormenta en su interior. Su alma se sentía como si le hubieran sacado pedazos que antes estaban incrustados, y ahora los huecos eran cientos de heridas abiertas que la lastimaban mucho, sin cicatrizar.

Su cuerpo ahora vacío, sin lágrimas, sin esperanzas, ni sueños de amor solo contenía dolor. Tenía unos momentos sollozando en silencio. Decidió levantarse y seguir con su vida.

Tomo aire.

 _Es un nuevo comienzo Ukyo…_ se dijo a sí misma.

Suspiro.

Ya no vio más su reflejo y acto seguido giro la cabeza. Recordó que esa noche no estuvo sola, de hecho justo en ese momento se sintió acompañada. Vio a Ryoga a su derecha, se encontraba sentado, recargado en la pared y completamente dormido. El chico la había acompañado en su dolor, escuchándola, abrazándola en su llanto, quedándose en silencio, llevándole pañuelos hasta que el cansancio por el pasar de la noche y su largo viaje lo vencieron.

-Ryoga…- Susurro ella.

Sintió calidez, tal que unas lágrimas conmovidas salieron. Las limpio con su dedo índice. Se acercó a él y susurro su suave "gracias". Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente sumamente agradecida. Lo sintió un poco frio. Le puso su propio cobertor, le tapo bien y salió de la habitación. No iba a dejar que los esfuerzos del chico fueran en vano. Tomo fuerza, decidió darse una ducha, arreglarse para sí misma y salir a hacer lo que más amaba en la vida. Otonomiyaki.

Comenzó limpiando su negocio, pues era un restaurante y la higiene era esencial. Después mientras barría la acera llego el proveedor y aunque era domingo en la mañana ellos llevaban sus pedidos con puntualidad, por eso ella compraba con ellos por la efectividad y compromiso en su trabajo. Mas adentrada la mañana llegaron unos clientes, una pareja de edad avanzada quienes desayunaban ahí cada domingo en la mañana y pedían zumo de naranja para acompañar.

Como eran sus clientes habituales ella encargaba zumo para ellos únicamente. Preparo la comida, la sirvió y cuando se iban les dio las gracias pidiéndoles volver con una reverencia. Ahí viendo partir a esa pareja de ancianos recordó que ella misma el verlos se imaginaba a esa edad senil a lado de Ranma, paseando los domingos con sus nietos. Sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo. Pero no era el día, ni el momento. Decidió acomodar los ingredientes para distraer su mente del Saotome.

Comenzó acercando los ingredientes viejos, y colocando detrás los nuevos. Acomodo todo de manera rápida y limpia, pues estaba acostumbrada. Cuando llego al último estante vio una bolsa extraña, con objetos cuadrados, no la reconoció y guiada por su curiosidad abrió la bolsa. Eran los libros que se había comprado. Recordó su determinación de convertirse en amiga de Ranma, solo eso, y de tener un gran restaurante. Tomo un libro al azar y comenzó a leerlo con sumo cuidado.

El libro hablaba del ahorro, de la inversión y su diferencia con los gastos. Incitaba primeramente a ponerse metas y la primera meta de ella era tener un lugar más amplio, donde pudiera cultivar sus propios ingredientes. Debía ahorrar una enorme suma de dinero, además de que se avecinaba el viaje que debía hacer con Ranma para entrenar, aunque podía pagar el viatico sin problemas con todo lo ahorrado, eso retrasaría su meta para comprarse un lugar más amplio.

Ella hizo una lista de sus ingresos y sus gastos, trato de ahorrar pero por más que quiso minimizar sus gastos, no era suficiente. Como era estudiante aun debía trabajar medio tiempo solamente, en cima del trabajo, la escuela y la limpieza de su hogar, debía entrenar constantemente. Ella se merecía unas vacaciones lejos de esa ciudad de locos, además el libro mencionaba que era importante relajarse, y solo lo lograría yéndose de ese lugar un tiempo.

Bueno reducir su gasto no era una opción, pero tampoco tenía el tiempo para trabajar más, además necesitaba comprarse algo de ropa si quería parecer buena comerciante pero todo lo que tenía además de su ropa de trabajo era el uniforme y un vestido que hace poco compro. Si no se compraba ropa, se bañaba con agua fría, no usaba la luz en su casa y hacia la tarea en la tarde, tal vez podía juntar una quinta parte de lo que debía para el viaje, y ni hablar para su futuro negocio.

-Buenos días Ukyo, ¿me darías un otonomiyaki?- Era Ranma entrando sonriente a la tienda.

-Oh Ranma- Ella le sonrió cálidamente- Si enseguida, ¿de qué lo quieres?-

-Me encantaría uno de calamar.-

-¡Enseguida!- Ukyo batió la comida para Ranma con el mismo cariño y entusiasmo de siempre.

Las preocupaciones de los gastos del viaje se desvanecieron cuando vio esa sonrisa de él mientras el pan se cocía. Siempre sentía esa felicidad al cocinar para él. Durante años se había entrenado para vengarse de él, pero recientemente, concretamente cuando el descubrió su promesa, esa obsesión de vencerlo se convirtió en mera admiración y apego. Siempre podía hacerlo feliz cocinándole y eso era algo que amaba. Si juntaba ambas cosas pensaba que un día lograría tener su corazón. Pero…no fue así.

Sintió una presión en su corazón. Apretujando las lágrimas continúo cocinando.

-Ha…que noche tan pesada- Ryoga salía por el pasillo de las escaleras.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Ranma.

-¿Qué? ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?, deberías largarte- Dijo Ryoga recordando todo lo que lloro Ukyo por culpa de él.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No peleen en mi restaurante o los golpeare a ambos- Dijo Ukyo perdiendo la paciencia y tomando su pala gigante como amenaza.

-UH si si- Dijeron ambos al unisonoro.

Era bueno saber que ella podía mantener el control de la situación.

-Bien, Ryoga ¿Tienes apetito?-

El chico sonrojado asintió.

-Bien te preparare un Otonomiyaki.-

-Muchas gracias Ukyo, haber cual será bueno.-

-Pide el de calamar es bastante bueno.- le sugirió Ranma.

-Hum, pero si toda la comida de Ukyo es buena.- Respondió Ryoga. El corazón de Ukyo se soltó y se sintió cálido.

-Si bueno, a mí me encanta el calamar por eso lo pido.-

-Oh si, entonces dame carne- dijo Ryoga finalmente.

-¿Qué?, enserio tienes mal gusto Ryoga.- dijo Ranma.

-De que hablas, si tú eres el del mal…-

-Uy, estos niños.- Suspiro Ukyo escuchándolos forcejear, batió la mezcla y la puso en la parrilla.

-Bien que aproveche.-Dijo Ranma.

Los chicos comieron en silencio, Ukyo sonreía, cuando Ranma le pidió otro, ella le dio a él y otro a Ryoga. Después de eso el Saotome dio las gracias y se fue de ahí, diciendo que si Akane preguntaba por el que digieran que no lo habían visto.

-Ese Ranma- Dijo el pelinegro.

-En fin, ¿oye Ryoga quieres otro Otonomiyaki?- Dijo ella sirviéndoselo en el plato.

-Para llevar uno.-

-Está bien.-

Acomodo todo en silencio y después se lo entrego a Ryoga.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto te debo Ukyo?-

-¿He?-

-De los Otonomuyakis, fueron 3, ¿Cuánto te debo?-

-Oh, son cortesía no te preocupes.-

-¿hee?, no Ukyo por favor permíteme pagar por la comida.-

Ukyo lo miro extrañada, ¿Por qué Ryoga insistía en pagar cada que ella le ofrecía algo?

-No es necesario Ryoga.- Dijo la chica mirando hacia un lado y cruzando los brazos.

-Pero Ukyo, ayer ya me invitaste, ademas es tu negocio y…-

-¡Uy! RYOGA, ¿No te das cuenta que lo hago como agradecimiento?, acéptalo de una vez y ya…¿Por qué insistes en pagar? ¿Qué acaso crees que no te lo mereces? O ¿Piensas que no puedo costearlo.- Respondió ella alterada.

-No es nada de eso Ukyo.- Respondió el chico calmadamente la histeria de Ukyo.

-¿Entonces qué es?- Pregunto ella tranquilizándose.

-Bueno..no me siento cómodo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Es tu orgullo?-

-¿Orgullo?, no para nada-

-¿hu?-

-Es que pienso que no sería justo para tu negocio, ya ayer me invitaste, además pagar con dinero es un precio muy bajo por disfrutar una comida tan deliciosa jeje-

El chico dio una sonrisa iluminada, alegre, fresca y sincera que calentó el alma rota de Ukyo. Ryoga era tan diferente en cuanto a amistad se refería. Tenerlo cerca aunque desesperante, podía ayudarla mucho. Además él era una persona solitaria, también podía ser bueno para el ser amigos y verse debes en cuando.

Quizá lo quería cerca, posiblemente quería sentir más ese calor, a lo mejor era porque no quería estar sola con Ranma o tal vez ni ella misma podría explicarlo pero solo lo dijo.

-Oye Ryoga, ¿te gustaría venir de viaje con Ranma y conmigo?-

-¿He? ¿Por qué?-

-Iremos a entrenar.-

-¿Qué?, pero si ayer estabas muy mal, porque quieres ir a verlo.-

-Bueno para empezar a ser amigos, además entrenar es bueno para ambos y yo no quiero estar sola con el.-

-Bien, pero ¿Dónde será?-

-En las montañas, vez justo aquí.-Ella le mostro el folleto rojo.

-Ahí, pero debe ser algo caro.-

-Bueno si me ayudas en mi restaurante cubriré tus gastos.-

-¿De..de verdad?-

-Bueno, solo si el trabajo es equitativo.-

-Oh lo será Ukyo, será grandioso- dijo Ryoga sumamente emocionado.- Nunca viajo con amigos, será genial, además cocinas delicioso e iremos a entrenar y..y y ¿Ranma también te ayudara?-

-Bueno…creo que no.-

-Oh ya veo, el puedo pagárselo solo, bien por él, que envidia me da.- Dijo el chico aun feliz.

-Ha decir verdad…yo pensaba cubrir todos los gastos.-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Es que…yo se lo propuse, además él no tiene ingresos- Dijo ella intentando justificarlo.

-De ninguna manera Ukyo- Respondió Ryoga poniéndose de pie - yo no iré con esa sanguijuela a ver como se gasta tu dinero, porque trabajas demasiado, el también debería ayudarte aquí. No es justo que trabajes para el-

Siendo amigos, queriendo ir de viaje, es lógico que trabajaran los tres. Tal vez debería ir solo con Ryoga, no creía que Ranma quisiera ayudarla. Sintió de nueva la tristeza invadirla. Pero debía ser una mujer fuerte y determinada. Lo sabía. Así que con sumo pesar tomo la decisión.

-Si…tienes razón, se lo pediré.-

-Bien, por favor permíteme pagar esta comida, al menos medio para apoyar con los ingredientes.-

-hum…Es un regalo de amigo, me siento mal de que me rechaces.-

-Bien, comprendo. ¿Qué tal si te doy algo a cambio?-

-¿Algo a cambio?, ¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto la ojiazul curiosa.

-No lo sé, dime que se te antoja comer que tú no hagas.-

-hum… ¿Que tal un helado de fresa?-

-Bien, entonces te traeré el mejor helado de fresa-

-está bien si así lo prefieres.-

Ambos se sonrieron en silencio.

-Hola con premiso.-Una voz femenina irrumpió el lugar.

-Adelante, oh Akane buenos días.- dijo Ukyo.

-Buenos días Ukyo, oh y Ryoga. ¿Han visto a Ranma?, se supone que debe ayudarme a reparar el tejado.-

-Oh…ho..hhola Akane.- Dijo Ryoga sonriendo. -Oh si vino a comer. PppPero ya se fue-

-Oh ya veo, ese Ranma, siempre de vago, si lo ven de nuevo díganle que lo busco por favor.-

-Akane, ppo..por favor acepta esto.- Dijo Ryoga ofreciendo su otonomiyaki empacado.

-Oh Ryoga muchas gracias, que dulce de tu parte.-

-D..ddDe nada- Dijo el chico sonrojándose.

Ahí viendo la escena Ukyo se dio cuenta, de lo necesitado de amor que estaba Ryoga, y podía despertar el instinto maternal de todas las chicas si tan solo le conocieran un poco. Viajo mucho tiempo, tras todos sus viajes le traía obsequios anónimos a la mujer que amaba. Si las chicas se enteraran de eso, podía llegar a ser muy popular.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos iré a buscar a Ranma.-

-Hasta luego.- Dijo Ukyo sonriéndole.

-AaaAdios.-Dijo Ryoga.

-Ryoga, encontré la solución-

-¿Qué?, ¿solución a qué?-

-para juntar dinero.-

-Ha-

-mira, con los clientes varones no he tenido problemas, los chicos de mis escuela dijeron que vendrían…pero las chicas es otro problema.-

-Muy bien, ¿y entonces?-

-Organizare una noche de chicas.-

-Comprendo, así tendrás más clientas.-

-Sí y tú serás el mesero.-

-¿Qué…mesero?-

-¡Sí!, pero primero repartirás volantes como pechan, solo a las chicas, con 10 % de descuento.-

-Bu..bueno ¿y después?- Pregunto el no muy convencido.

-Yo me encargare del resto.- Dijo ella guiñando el ojo.- además por ser una chica también puedo ser popular entre mujeres si soy amable con ellas.-

-Bien, eso…Ukyo eso quiere decir que a ti…que a ti ¿Qué a ti te gustan las mujeres?-

-¿he?- Ukyo se enderezo mirando a Ryoga con los ojos vidriosos y expresión sorprendida.

\- ¿Por eso te dolió lo de Ranma porque él es medio chica?- Pregunto el chico algo confundido.

-Claro que no.- Ukyo le dio un palazo a Ryoga completamente ofendida y molesta.

-Oww.- el pelinegro quedo en el suelo.-

-Hay Ryoga perdóname.-la castaña se acercó.- Trato de no hacerlo más.-

-Nnno quise molestarte.- Respondió el desde el suelo, con los ojos en forma de remolino.-

Ella razono rápidamente que lo que había dicho fácilmente pudo malinterpretarse.

-DddDiscúlpaaame Ukyo.-

La joven humedeció un trapo.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, fue mi culpa- _debo pensar mejor las cosas al hablar con un tonto como tú._ -perdóname Ryoga- Ukyo puso la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a limpiarle el rosto al chico.

-Ppperdona…no quise ofenderte-

-Lo sé, tú eres amable, solo un poco descuidado.-

-Auch-

-¿Te duele aquí?-

-No, ya no- Dijo el sonriéndole.-Soy fuerte y es gracias a mi entrenamiento.-

Cuando se está enamorado de alguien, muy rara vez se nota lo que hay alrededor, por incapacidad de ver alguien más o necesidad y aferrarse a la otra persona. Y por mucho Ukyo solo notaba solo a Ranma, pero en el instante en que Ukyo dejo ir a Ranma, muchas cosas comenzaban a cambiar dentro de ella, comenzó a escucharse más y sobre todo a sus instintos. Ryoga no era el clásico chico guapo, de rostro y cara bella, más bien el tenia rasgos toscos, salvajes, un aroma a bosque, a naturaleza. Sus ojos negros eran tan profundos, solitarios. Pero aun así él era…

 _Masculinamente atractivo…_

-Ukyo- Dijo el chico, quien vio los bellos ojos azules de ella.

 _Ukyo es una chica…bastante…realmente linda_ razono por vez primera Ryoga. Siempre la había tomado como un amigo más, pero justo en ese momento y con la noche anterior como base, se percató en lo más profundo de su ser que ella era una chica, una bella chica.-U..uuUkyo.- Dijo el tomando color rojizo en su rostro.

La chica limpiaba su frente, bajo por la mejilla y su pulgar se encontró con el cachete del chico.

-Ryoga…- Dijo ella sintiendo la aspereza de su piel bajo el pulgar.

-Oye Ukyo me darías otro Otono…-Ranma entro por la puerta impetuosamente y se paró en seco viendo la escena.-¿Ryoga? ¿Tu aun aquí?- Dijo él. Vio a Ukyo y su mano en el rostro del joven.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Su mano se tensó-

-Nada, que le di un golpe a Ryoga sin querer…-

-¿Sin querer?, lo hiciste con toda la intención.-

-Hay, ya te dije que fue sin querer, ¡Fue un impulso!-

-Un impulso con toda la intención.-

-Vamos levántate, no es propio que estés recostado en ella.-Dijo Ranma dándole la mano a Ryoga para levantarlo.

-Bien, a propósito tendrás que ayudarnos con el restaurante.- Dijo el chico levantándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el Saotome.

-Para el viaje.-

-¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?-

-El de las montañas Ranma- Dijo Ukyo sonriendo- invite a Ryoga a entrenar con nosotros.-

-¿Qué viaje? no lo recuerdo.-

Ukyo sintiendo una presión en su pecho sintiéndose olvidada, sonrió con valentía y le extendiendo el folleto con sumo cuidado.

-Oh ese lugar, bien ya veo, y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ayudarte con el restaurante?-

-Pues veras, necesitamos que ayudes para recolectar dinero para el viaje.-

-¿Y porque he de ayudar?-

-Porque tú también iras…-

-No me apetece eso me suena a mucho trabajo.-

-¿Cómo pensabas que se pagaba eso?, ¿Qué creías que Ukyo pagaría todo?-

-Bueno…yo…-Ranma vio a Ukyo, como esperando que ella le defendiera o digiera algo.- déjame en paz Ryoga- El Saotome giro el rostro.

-Vamos, necesito entrenar, además si lo mantenemos en secreto nadie de aquí nos molestara.- Dijo Ukyo.

-Maldito como te atreves a faltar a tu palabra.- Maldijo Ryoga.

-No tengo interés en eso- Ranma camino con las palmas en cuello directamente hacia la salida del local.

Si bien era cierto que su corazón le dolía, Ukyo entendía que no podía obligarlo a ir si el no quería. Además pensando de manera fría ahora ella ahorraría un poco. Aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, pagaría los viajes de Ranma por estar con él. Con la ayuda de Ryoga su negocio prosperaría. Se recordó a si misma que por más que le doliera, por más que su cuerpo suplicara a Ranma y por más que su vista se nublara por las algunas lágrimas, ella seguiría sonriendo y siguiendo adelante. Ella quería unas vacaciones, no estar con el…debía recordárselo a sí misma y seguir adelante.

-Tu tranquilo Ryoga, iremos tu y yo…- Dijo Ukyo siguiendo su deseo de irse un tiempo.

Ranma se voltio al escuchar eso.

-…Hay aguas termales, y son buenas para los músculos después de entrenar, además que el aire puro es bueno para reforzar los huesos.-

-Sí, suena bien Ukyo, repartiré los volantes entonces.-Dijo Ryoga con entusiasmo.

-Espera, yo también quiero volantes.- Dijo Ranma regresando a la barra inmediatamente.

-Ranma…-Dijo Ukyo sorprendida.

-Dijiste que no querías ir.-Le recordó Ryoga.

-Bueno yo…-Dijo el Saotome viéndolos a ambos.-yo repartiré más que tu.-

-De ninguna forma, yo lo hare.-

-Ni si quiera tengo los volantes, los pediré en la imprenta de enfrente, y mañana los puedes repartir como puerquito en la escuela Ryoga y la parte sur, yo te acompañare y tu Ranma por el resto de la ciudad.-

-Oye espera, ¿Por qué yo por el resto de la ciudad? ¿Y porque lo debes acompañar?-

-Para que no se lo roben.- Contesto razonablemente Ukyo.

-Bien comprendo.-Dijo Ranma recobrando la compostura.

Así al día siguiente repartieron todos los volantes. Ukyo y Ryoga (bueno P-chan) llevaban ya tres cuartas partes del trabajo.

-Hola chicas, tengan unos volantes para el día de chicas en el restaurante de Otonomiyaki. Tendrán descuento.- Dijo Ukyo sonriendo.

-puig- reitero Ryoga.

-Oh muchas gracias.-Dijo la primer chica.

-Pero que mascota tan linda.- Dijo la segunda.

-Si lo es- Dijo la tercera.

-¿Estará ahí?- Pregunto la segunda.

-Bueno como es un restaurante podía ser poco higiénico, pero lo bañare con sumo cuidado para ese día.-

-Sera maravilloso, estaremos ahí.-

-Bien las espero.- Ukyo se despidió de las chicas. Luego se dirigió a la criatura que tenía en brazos.

-Muy bien Ryoga solo 2 cuadras más y terminamos.-

-¡UKYO!- Un grito la sorprendió.

-¿Akane?-Respondió la ojiazul sorprendida.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué usas a P-chan como trabajador?-

-He…bueno veras…-Ukyo veía a P-chan.

 _No puedo decirle que es Ryoga, ni mucho menos comentarle del viaje. Akane y Ranma peleándose en el viaje, Ryoga sin bañarse y sonrojándose, será algo muy molesto nada relajante._

-¿Y bien?-Cuestiono de nuevo la peliazul.

-Es una linda mascota, llama la atención ¿me lo prestas? Lo devolveré en la tarde.-

-Puig Puig- Afirmo Ryoga a su manera.

-Bueno, pero lo llevaras a mi casa enseguida.-

-Está bien muchas gracias.- Se despidió sonriendo de Akane- Bien, andando-

-Puig-

Terminado el reparto Ranma y P-chan estaban sentados, recibiendo un Otonomiyaki. Un par de chicas entraron preguntando sobre la noche de señoritas. Ukyo les preparo un otonomiyaki con descuento, como ser sus primeras clientas. El día del evento de chicas. Ryoga era hábil en la tienda, por otro lado Ranma parecía despreocupado. A ambos les hizo disfraces que resaltaban el atractivo del otro. Pero cuando entro Shampoo al local supo que todo se complicaría. Primero hizo que Ryoga la atendiera.

-Me niego, yo solo vengo por Ranma.- Alego la chica de cabello morado.

-Es fácil, pide algo, paga y toma otra mesa- Ukyo le sonrió.

-Bien, que sea un vaso de agua.-

-En ese caso.- Dijo Ukyo cuidadosamente- Le pido que vaya a la barra señorita, ahí yo misma la atenderé.-

-uyy…Quiero un otonomiyaki con delicioso sabor chino.-

Ukyo no iba a perder una clienta, así que lo preparo con sumo entusiasmo. Pero la chica ni si quiera se dignó a probarlo. Solo pago y pidió otra mesa. En eso llego Akane, molesta como siempre. Ukyo le dijo algo desde el otro lado del lugar.

-Akane que bueno que viniste, siéntate aquí yo misma te atender...- Le dijo Ukyo.

-¡RANMA! ¿Se puede saber qué haces jugando al mesero?- Dijo Akane impetuosamente.

-Uyy…Akane, bueno yo,…es que Ukyo- Dijo Ranma con una bandeja con un otonomiyaki de camaron.

-Bien me da gusto que tengas trabajo, y supongo que ahora ayudaras con los gasto en la casa.-

-Bueno es que yo…no es para eso.-

-Lo sabía, eres un avaro codicioso.-

-Deja en paz a mi querido Ranma.- Dijo Shampoo abrazando el torso del Saotome. El chico levanto el brazo derecho cuidando el otonomiyaki. - Ranma si quieres trabajo porque no vienes a mi restaurante, ahí puedes ayudarme- Dijo de forma dulce e inocente Shampoo acercándose a él.

En eso una ráfaga de pétalos de rosas entro al lugar. Era Kodachi.

-Ranma mi amor, me siento tan conmovida que estés trabajando para nuestra boda.- Dijo Kodachi abrazándose del brazo libre de Ranma.- Pero no es necesario.-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Ranma levantando aún más el otonomiyaki y con una cara que evidenciaba el apuro en el que se encontraba.

-No finjas mi amor, sé que lo haces para cubrir los gastos, pero te aseguro que soy rica y podemos vivir los dos juntos sin preocupaciones.-

-¿Qué? Para nada, mi querido Ranma vendrá conmigo.- Dijo la chica china.

-He dicho que…-

-Ranma- Dijo Akane con voz diabólica- Te odio.- Y lo golpeo en el rosto, haciendo que tirara el otnomiyaque tanto había cuidado.

Ukyo se apresuró a la escena.

-¿Pero que es lo que les sucede?- Ukyo se levantó del lugar viendo como algunas chicas se marchaban.- Lo siento mucho, por favor quédense, en su próxima compra agregare un otonomiyaki gratis como disculpa por las molestias.-

-No muchas gracias Ukyo.- Dijo una chica.

-Nos vemos en la escuela.- Contesto otra.

-Esperen por favor.- Dijo Ukyo evidentemente herida.

Solo entonces Akane fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Shampoo y Kodashi peleaban aun por Ranma.

-Ukyo, perdoname- Dijo Akane.

-Vamos chicas, consideren quedarse, les aseguro que la comida de Ukyo es la mejor del mundo.- Dijo Ryoga a las señoritas.

-La verdad me parece un lugar peligroso.-

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué tal si se los empaco, así pueden disfrutarlos y volver en otra ocasión? Pero les aseguro que es un lugar seguro-

-Hum, bien.-Dijeron las tres chicas al unisono.

Ukyo le pidió a Ranma que saliera a la parte trasera del local.

Como era de esperarse Shampoo y Kodachi le siguieron.

-¿Y bien se puede saber que escusa tienes "amiga de Ranma"?- Pregunto Kodachi.

-¿Escusa?- Pregunto Ukyo.- De ninguna manera, Ranma tiene una deuda conmigo, por eso trabaja.-

-Bien en ese caso, yo cubriré la deuda de Ranma- Dijo Kodachi sacando una cantidad ridículamente grande de dinero de su cartera.

-No se trata de eso, este trabajando, o pagando algo, les pido que respeten su trabajo, no quieren comprometer la imagen de Ranma, ¿O sí?. Ranma si a ninguna de estas chicas le interesa tu bienestar, deberías tenerlo en cuenta cuando hagas tu elección.-

-Tú, ¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo Kodashi.

-Si planean consumir algo, tomen una mesa o siéntense en la barra, pero si planean un escándalo-Vio a Shampoo y Kodachio- o alguna revuela- Vio a Akane- les pido que por favor se retiren y nos dejen trabajar en paz- Dijo Ukyo haciendo una reverencia las tres chicas.-

-Eso no, Ranma puede trabajar conmigo…-

-Oigan- La mirada de Ukyo lucia triste, lastimosa y pese a la rivalidad y desprecio que podía haber entre todas. Se quedaron en silencio, viéndola.- Seguramente he perdido clientes por eso, esto es mi medio de vida ¿saben?, no quiero arriesgarme. Si no quieren a Ranma de mesero, entonces lo tendré en la noche fregando pisos, o en la trastienda lavando platos. Por favor, tengan consideración.-

-¿Consideración?- Dijo Kodachi furiosa.

-Tú eres la que se lleva a mí amado Ranma lejos…-

-Oigan, necesito hacer esto, por favor déjenme ayudar a mi amiga Ukyo.-Intervino Ranma por primera vez.- Ella es mi mejor amiga-

-Ranma…-

-¿entonces es cierto solo son amigos?-Pregunto Kodachi.

Shampoo dio una mirada severa, Akane dejo la melancolía en su rostro y prosiguió a mirar a Ukyo con un toque de esperanza en la mirada.

-Si.- Dijo Ukyo sonriendo, mintiendo magistralmente de nuevo. Con el corazón roto.

-¿enserio?- Pregunto Shampoo.

-Ya les dije que sí, ¿Por qué su falta de confianza?, uhg-Dijo Ranma.

-Oh Ranma mi amor nunca debí dudar de ti. Bien dejare que tu orgullo de macho flote, para consigas dinero para pedir mi mano apropiadamente.-

En eso Akane volvió a golpear a Ranma, y Shampoo cariñosamente lo agarro.

-Ukyo, necesitamos 8 órdenes de Otnomiyaki- Dijo Ryoga asomándose a la trastienda.

-Bien.- Dijo Ukyo entrando, dejando tirando a Ranma. Por primera vez alejándose de él y sus problemas.

Los ojos remolinos de Ranma y las chicas peleando por él y a lo lejos una Akane molesta caminaba con grandes zancadas. Toda esa escena llena de malentendidos y molestias innecesaria parecía algo de lo cual no se quiere ser parte. Pero siendo sinceros, a Ukyo le dolió mucho cerrar la puerta y entrar a su negocio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Ryoga.

-Es más difícil de lo que creí.- Dijo Ukyo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-llevar esta amistad.- Unas lágrimas salían de ella.

-Ukyo…- Dijo Ryoga.

La chica negó con el rostro, se secó el rostro y dijo.

-Volvamos al trabajo Ryoga.-

-Si.- Este chico le sonrió animándola y consolándola en silencio.

Fue una noche atareada, cuando quedaba poca gente Ryoga menciono conocer cierto lugar. Las chicas comenzaron a hacerles preguntas y este les contestaba calmadamente. Muchas estaban sorprendidas de sus viajes, algunas al saber que el chico estaría ahí trabajando un tiempo hablaron del volver para escucharlo.

Al salir las últimas clientas Ranma entro. Ukyo le tendió un trapeador y le dejo dicho dónde y cómo debía lavar los trastes.

-Espera Ukyo, ¿debo limpiar todo el lugar solo?-

-No seas tonto Ranma, también la trastienda- Dijo Ryoga sonriendo. Ryoga se quedó en el cuarto de tatami de Ukyo, como p-chan pues ella le dejo una cama a su medida.

-hug..¿Dónde están las chicas ahora?- Ranma suspiro continuo limpiando.

Tras eso prepararon un día de chicos, donde Ranma vestido de chica sirvió como mesera, para sorpresa de Ukyo Ryoga trajo al público masculino con preferencias digamos, heteroflexibles.

Ukyo llevaba un mandil rosa y por su puesto su barra era la más pedida. Después de que Shampoo se presentara para ser atendida y comer ahí, llamo mucho la atención, pero rechazo a cada uno de los que le hablo pidiendo ser atendida por la bella camarera pelirroja. Algo que de alguna forma alentó a las fantasias yuris de muchos de sus clientes.

๑

๑

๑

Fueron ventas increíbles y decidió llevar a Ryoga como P-chan alegando que así "ahorrarían un poco" en el transporte. Quedo con Ranma de partir a las 4 am. Pidieron un taxi privado que los llevaría a la estación, y de ahí en tren un rato. Para llegar a un autobús y finalmente un taxi. Era de madrugada y la hora estaba por llegar. Ukyo acomodaba su maleta. Ryoga ya tenía acomodado todo. El taxi llego a su local tal y como había dicho. Saco las maletas y las metió a la cajuela.

๑

Ranma tomo su maleta, dejo una nota sobre su futon, se lavó la cara con agua fría y convertido en chica se fue de ahí sin despedirse de nadie.

Corrió lo más rápido posible.

๑

-Señorita llevamos 20 minutos esperando. El taxímetro sigue corriendo, ¿desea seguir aquí?-

-Bueno yo…este, ¿tu que dices p-chan?-

-Puig-Ryoga la vio con fuerza, negando.

-Bien, creo que mejor nos vamos.-

El taxi arranco.

-¡Esperen!- Ranma gritaba corriendo.-Esperen ¡Por favor!-

-Oh Ranma, espere un momento por favor.-

-Señorita estoy en medio de la calle no puedo detenerme.-

-¡Corre más rápido!-

-¡Puig!-

-Ya voy.-

-Sube- Ukyo abrió la puerta del taxi.

-Pero esto es una locura- Dijo el conducto.-

-Si- Ranma entro al taxi.-Lo logre, que alivio.-

-Lo bueno fue que salimos antes de que Shampoo despertara-

-Lo se lo sé, Vámonos.-

Y así los 3, subieron al taxi, salieron de la ciudad y comenzaron sus vacaciones.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Siento la tardanza, las vacaciones me envolvieron.

El final pudo ser más épico, pero sentí la urgencia de subirlo.

Agradezco sus comentarios y bueno hasta el otro cap.

Un abrazo.


	3. Aviso

AVISO

Hay algo que quisiera compartir, que involucra la continuación de este fic. Por el momento siento que mis fics han perdido la esencia, me he sentido obligada a escribir, incluso en vacaciones el pendiente no me dejaba. Después de un tiempo releyendo mis fisc (y un fracaso en un concurso) me he dado cuenta que forzarme a escribir cuando no me apetece es insano, no solo para mi sino para mis historias. La que más ha pagado fui "UKYO" el cap. 2 siento que no le hace mérito al primero. Lo siento muy dramático, así que probablemente lo reescribire. Bueno, realmente he decidido por el momento suspender la escritura de mis fics.

Honestamente no se si continuare…

Solo bromeaba, los terminare pero necesito un respiro (dirán, de que si ni has subido). Necesito un respiro de mi propia mente. Y despejarme totalmente. Solo digo esto ahora.

No se cuando volveré a subir alguno. Sucede que con las 2 historias que tengo he escrito ambas versiones pero aún no se cómo unirlas. Necesito sentarme y pensar como continuar, sin la presión (autoimpuesta) de "tengo que escribir ya", esto me está pesando y por eso lo he dejado.

Aun necesito tiempo.

Me pregunto si alguien leera esto. De ser así pido una disculpa, si no mínimo me desahogue en este texto.

No daré un abrazo, seguiré con mi camino esta vez

~Lirios


End file.
